In conventional installation method used for installing driver which can support a plurality of language to a host computer, user needs to be prompted to select language so as to decide driver language of printing apparatus, then, the driver whose language has been selected is installed into the host computer. In recent years, such technology used to select language displayed on a displaying section of an operation panel of the printing apparatus has also been developed. So, in order to decide the language displayed on the operation panel, the user needs to be prompted to select and decide the language. Then, in order to display the selected language onto the operation panel of the printing apparatus, the language data is downloaded to the printing apparatus. That is, the language of printer driver which controls the printing apparatus and the language which can be displayed on the operation panel of the printing apparatus are selected respectively through different steps.
It may refer to patent document 1 of Japan patent publication 2000-353065.
However, in the conventional installation method mentioned above, when the same language needs to be selected for the driver of the printing apparatus and for the operation panel, even though both the driver of the printing apparatus and the operation panel support the language, the user must set the language of driver of the printing apparatus and the language of the operation panel respectively. So the conventional method leads to a complex operation.